


Call and Response

by Dialuci



Series: Lanternes of Light [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialuci/pseuds/Dialuci
Summary: A collection of letters written between The Future Demon King and his Most Loyal Subject through the millennia.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lanternes of Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This concept wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am. I don't know how many of these I'll do, but if you have any suggestions for topics or whatnot, please feel free to drop me an ask at [canonlucidia.tumblr.com/ask](https://www.canonlucidia.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Also the T rating is just for some implications for now. I'll change the rating if I get spicier later, lmao

High Highness The Crown Prince Diavolo  
The Castle of the Demon King  
Dis, Eighth Circle 133316-666

Your Royal Highness,

Allow me to start this missive frankly, and ask you to forgive both my brevity and my tone. I am writing to you by the barest of lamplight from within the most foul heart of the southern swamps at the current moment, and must confess that my patience for long-winded correspondence has worn itself thin.

I will be brief: I do not believe you have any reason to concern yourself further over the suspected unrest near the southern most border. I left for the Fourth Circle after having received your previous letter, and have since personally rectified the situation.

No doubt it would have been more conventional to send Satan himself to oversee the issue considering the lands are by rights his to govern, but as I am sure you are well aware, My Lord, Satan still is quite young and has retained a puerile penchant towards doing whatever would most vex me at any given time. As such, it was much appreciated that you reached out to me first. I recognize you were perhaps seeking counsel instead of action, but I believe we are well enough acquainted at this point for you to know that is simply not my preferred modus operandi.

I have sent this letter ahead of myself, as I intend to stop in Dis and discuss the details of the matter with you in person before returning to the First Circle. Please expect to receive me in a weeks time, if not perhaps a day or two longer. The swamp lands in the Fourth Circle have never been particularly conducive to expedient travel.

Your Loyal Servant,  
Lucifer, Cardinal Sin of Pride

  
P.S. Do be sure to have Barbatos prepare a guest room for me, even if it is only going to be used the first evening. I doubt I will be the most pleasant company when I arrive due to my traveling conditions.

* * *

Lord Lucifer, Cardinal Sin of Pride  
Castle Superbiae  
Superbia, First Circle 100001-066

Dearest Lucifer,

You have been gone from Dis only a handful of nights now, and yet it feels as though it's been nearly an eternity. I'm curious actually to see who is faster in reaching your castle--this letter, or yourself. Ha! Imagine if this letter arrives before you, and lies in wait to be read upon your return so that you might read it at once and by reading my words it would be as if we had barely parted at all. I rather like the idea of that, actually. Going forward, provided you are amenable, I'll be sure to put this in to practice.

I hope your journey back was uneventful and easy. From the state you were in when you came back from the south, I would dare say you could do with a quiet, simple, and most of all clean trip. Considering there are no land disputes concerning any swamps between your castle and the capital, I should hope that wishing for an easy journey for you between the two is a given.

I'm sure you would say that even what you accomplished in the Fourth Circle and what you suffered to achieve it were nothing for you to handle, just as I am equally as sure that you are, as usual, entirely correct. I am still terribly sorry that you felt the need to go out of your way and get your hands quite literally dirty on my behalf. In the future, Lucifer, while I am of course grateful for your efforts beyond words, perhaps we could discuss a plan beforehand so as to save you some trouble.

Regardless, I can't help but to laud you over your efforts: you really do go above and beyond the call of duty as a matter of course. I can almost hear your protests now, as clearly as if you were in my study with me while I write this; but Lucifer, you really are extraordinarily exceptional in every way that I can think of. I often wonder to myself what I would do without you, and know that I simply would not. Without you, I would have never reached the position I am in. It is only through your grace that I have been able to ascend to such heights, and without your guiding hand I expect that I would swiftly lose what I have gained. In more concrete ways, the castle is similarly bereft without your presence. You have always radiated a certain warmth that, in its absence, leaves me similarly bereft.

Were I to have my way, I would keep you here in the capital with me indefinitely... However, even in the face of that overwhelming temptation I can admit that would not be feasible as things are now. You have your duties to your Circle and I to the greater Devildom as a whole, and I bear too much respect for your work to be the cause of any difficulties for you regarding it.

Ah, as much as I would love to further expound upon this, Barbatos has caught on to the fact that I am not actually doing any paperwork and am instead writing to you. I wonder what gave it away, perhaps the smile I wear whenever I think of you for very long? What a task master Barbatos can be, not even allowing me a few small minutes to write to you. So as unfortunate as it is, it seems I'll have to stop here for now.

As I'm sure you will see your brothers before I do, please give them my regards. Mammon in particular-- I suppose why will have to wait for my next letter, Barbatos is starting to smile uncomfortably at me, ha-ha.

Yours as ever,  
~~Paymon~~  
Crown Prince Diavolo


End file.
